1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to evaluating risks, and more specifically relates to a system and method for producing an objective measure of the risk involved in the production and deployment of a software solution for a customer.
2. Related Art
As software based solutions (“solutions”) become more and more complex, the ability to develop, deploy and maintain such solutions in a cost effective manner remains an ongoing challenge. Complex solutions often require complicated design architectures that involve different vendors and product brands. Once a sale is made, it is the developer's job to architect the solution and ensure that the solution can be deployed in a manner that is satisfactory for the customer. Oftentimes however, problems arise that slow down or delay the deployment of a solution, which results in increased costs and low customer satisfaction. The most severe problems, referred to as critical situations, significantly impact the ability to deliver the solution, drive down customer success rates, and ultimately tarnish the developer's reputation.
Critical situations often result from a process failure that occurs prior to the design of the solution, and often before the customer contract is signed. In many instances critical situations are caused by a poor initial assessment of the customer's capabilities for implementing a particular solution, sales organizations selling incorrect products into the solution space, sales organizations misinforming customers regarding product capabilities, etc. These failures are often followed by several other missteps throughout the software deployment process.
Process failures, both related to solution design and customer faults, often flow through multiple checkpoints en route to manifesting as a critical situation. As with any major catastrophe, theses failures represent a chain of events, which when left unchecked result in a critical situation. Accordingly, it is often the breakdown in process, or process failure, which drives the situation. Unfortunately, such process defects are often not discovered until late in the software delivery lifecycle, when discovering and rectifying the problems are significantly more expensive.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for evaluating risks associated with a particular solution for a customer early in the development life cycle.